Beresad
Kingdom Rush: Frontiers= Beresad is a black dragon that appears in Beresad's Lair, the thirteenth level in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. __TOC__ Description Beresad is initially seen sleeping at the entrance of its lair, in front of a huge hoard of gold. It cannot be attacked. Beresad wakes up during the following waves: Campaign (* When next waves are called instantly, a few wakeups can be skipped.) Heroic Challenge Iron Challenge After Beresad wakes up, it will take flight, breathe green fire on one of the four 'lines' of Strategic Points on the map, then return to the lair and continue sleeping. Any tower hit by the green fire is disabled for 5-6 seconds. When Beresad is busy disabling towers, it is possible to click/tap on the gold hoard to get 100 Gold. The hoard can be tapped on for as many times as possible, but the gold is only awarded at most once every time Beresad leaves. Notes * Beresad cannot disable Melee Towers and the Battle-Mecha T200. It is not possible to upgrade, move the rally points or respawn the soldiers of the towers hit by the green fire, but the soldiers/mecha are themselves not affected. * If a tower is upgraded directly before getting burnt, it will become immune to disabling for a split second. Use your reflexes! Appearances * Beresad's Lair |-|Kingdom Rush: Vengeance= "Time is golden!" Beresad the Black Dragon is a premium hero in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. Beresad costs $6.99 and starts at Level 5. __TOC__ Description Beresad's devastating power could only be surpassed by his colossal greed. A promise of all the treasures held in the Dwarven Kingdom was all it took to secure this ancient dragon's dreaded might for Vez'nan's campaign. Skills Primary CONFLAGRATION (active, cooldown: 28/26/24 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): :Beresad breaths a potent blaze scorching the ground for 5 seçonds and dealing up to 50/80/120 True Damage (2/3/5 damage per 0.2 second) to all enemies standing in the flames. FEAR THE DRAGON (active, cooldown: 22 seconds) (1/1/1 hero points): :Beresad growls with strength. All affected enemies run for their lives, going back through the path for 3/5/7 seconds. Beresad won't cast this spell if placed out of the path. DRAGON SPAWN (active, cooldown: 45 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): :Spits a rock to the path and infuses it with magic to form a golem that will fight enemies for 20 seconds. OBLITERATE (active, cooldown: 70/60/50 seconds) (4/1/1 hero points): :Shoots a concentrated ball of fire at an enemy, killing it instantly and causing an explosion that deals 8-12/12-18/18-24 True Damage to all enemies close to it. Ultimate Spell HELLFIRE (active, cooldown: 70 seconds) (5/5/5 hero points): :Beresad summons a rain of fire, dealing 25/60/120/180 True Damage (1/3/6/9 damage per 0.2 second) over 4 seconds to all enemies on the stage. Secondary GOLDLUST :Each enemy that is killed by Beresad himself generates extra 2 gold. (The description is misleading on mobile.) * Beresad has the ability to fly, and is not forced to stay on the road. Stats Beresad's basic attacks deal physical damage. Tips and Tricks Related Upgrades Quotes *''"Time is golden."'' *''"The heavens shall burn."'' *''"All that glitters is mine."'' *''"My breath is death."'' * (death) "They'll pay for this!" Trivia *'"All that glitters is mine"' **A play on the term all that glitters is gold. *'"My breath is death"' ** Reference to a line spoken by the dragon Smaug in The Hobbit *The Dragon Spawn is based on the Inferno Golem from Warcraft III'' Gallery Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Scenery Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Flying Heroes